familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Oldrin (1773-1858)
Captain William Oldrin (1772-1858) of England Name variations *William Oldren *William Olderon *William Olderen *William Oldrin *Captain William Oldrin Birth He was born in England in 1772. Emigration He emigrated to the United States in 1794. During the War of 1812 he registered as a British alien living in the United States. Freemason He appears to have been a founding member of the Suffolk County, New York lodge which was devoted to seamen. This appeared in The Evening World of New York City on August 15, 1888: "... Samuel V. Norton and Capt. William Oldrin. The latter gentleman is the subject of an anecdote which illustrates his patriotism. He lived in Crane Neck during the troublesome times in 1812 on an eminence overlooking the pleasant spot where Hon. Frank Spinola now makes his home. One day a British sloop-of-war anchored off the Neck and flaunted her flag before the eyes of the Captain. He dragged a clumsy old cannon from his home to the bluff, and, after loading it with solid shot, turned it carefully on the menacing craft and fired. When the smoke cleared away the sailors were harrying to get up anchor and away. The shot hail disturbed their fancied security, and had severed the shrouds and brought the mainsail down about tbe heads ot those on deck." Marriage *Amy X (1780-1853). Amy died on September 3, 1853 in New York City. Children *William Oldren II (1800-?) who was baptized at Trinity Church in Manhattan. *Mary Oldrin (1813-1850) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882). *Sarah Olderen (1816-1894) who married Abraham Kershaw (1815-?). *Elizabeth Oldrin (1818-1901) who married Augustus Lancaster Bogart (1817-1901) on March 14, 1838. She died on February 18, 1901 in Bronx, New York. *Ann Seabury Oldrin (1818-1894) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882) on July 29, 1851. She died on April 26, 1894 and was buried in Green-Wood Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York with her husband. Death He died on April 24, 1858. He last appears on the 1850 United States Census. The city and township of Rye, New York do not have a record of his death. Their records go back to about 1848. They suggested trying the Westchester County, New York archive. Timeline *1772 birth in England *1794 emigration to the the United States *1799 (circa) marriage to Anne *1800 baptism of William Oldren II (1800-?) at Trinity Church in Manhattan *1810 United States Census living in Brookhaven, New York *1812 registered as an alien during the War of 1812 *1813 birth of Mary Oldrin (1813-1850) *1816 birth of Sarah Olderen (1816-1894) *1818 birth of Elizabeth Oldrin (1818-1901) *1818 birth of Ann Seabury Oldrin (1818-1894) *1820 United States Census living in Brookhaven, New York *1830 United States Census not found *1840 United States Census living in Brookhaven, New York *1850 United States Census living in Manhattan with children. This is the first census to list the names of all family members. * 1853 death of his wife * 1858 death while living in Rye, New York Category: Non-SMW people articles